


The Blinded Magister

by carmencite



Category: Divinity: Original Sin (Video Games), Divinity: Original Sin 2 (Video Games)
Genre: Campfires, Depictions of discomfort with eye contact, Gen, Sebille is traumatized
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:55:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25818436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmencite/pseuds/carmencite
Summary: You know that one blinded magister in the Hollow Marshes? Wowie, let's make a fanfiction out of it! This is actually in the aftermath of killing that magister.Background info: Eden (male godwoken OC) takes pity on the blinded magister and tries to help him. But, they are attacked by the undead ambushing the magister's cart once more, and the magister turns on the party, insisting he must arrest them. The magister attacks, and Sebille swiftly ends his life. I may or may not expand this into its own story. MAY OR MAY NOT T^T. Anyway, this story begins at the end of the night, the same day as the attack. Eden and Sebille are wrestling with the implications of their roles in the fate of this magister.
Relationships: Fane & Male Godwoken, Lohse & Male Godwoken, Sebille & Male Godwoken
Kudos: 6





	The Blinded Magister

That night, after dinner was eaten and Fane and Lohse had gone to bed, Eden sat alone and watched the dwindling campfire, reflecting on the day. Reflecting especially on the blinded Magister they had killed. Executed, really, Eden thought to himself. But helpless as he was, he was still a magister. And the magisters were all of them responsible for the cruelty of Fort Joy. None were redeemable. And yet… they were still human, inhuman as they were. Eden thought of the letter he had found. He shouldn’t have read it. 

His thoughts were interrupted by the lithe footsteps he had come to recognize as Sebille’s. The elf sat next to him, joining his watch at the fire. 

“That was… kind of you,” Sebille spoke. “Trying to help that magister.” 

“Thank y—”

“It was also incredibly foolish and dangerous. You put us all at risk. He could have called for someone! Gods, it could have been a trick, an ambush—!” 

“Alright, alright! I get it!” Eden cut her off, trying to keep his voice down, lest he wake his companions. “Do you have any more mixed messages you want to give me? Or are you going to let me sit here in peace?” 

Sebille sighed at him, then stared into the fire, watching the flames lick the wood. “I would have never done it,” she said softly. “Not even for a second.” She paused. “Does that make me wicked?” 

Eden watched the fire pensively. On one hand, murder came with unsettling ease to Sebille. On the other, did he really consider her to be wicked? After all, she never murdered an innocent. And no magister was innocent. 

“I don’t think you are a wicked person, Sebille.” 

“Hm. If only you dodged blows as easily as you dodged that question.” 

“Hah.” Eden chuckled dryly. He folded his hands together in thought. “I don’t… I don’t believe in killing the helpless.” 

“Oh, and I do?” 

“I didn’t say that, Sebille.” 

“Don’t scold me!” She reeled back in offense. 

_Shit._ “I’m sorry, Sebille. I shouldn’t have used your name like that.” 

“No, no…” Sebille backtracked. “I shouldn’t… I shouldn’t be so sensitive.” 

“You have been through much. If anything, I was not being sensitive enough.” 

“You’re too kind...” Sebille arched an eyebrow. “Far too kind.” 

_I see. Back to the magister, I suppose._ “Sebille…” Eden started. He rubbed one thumb against the other as he pieced together what he wanted to say. “You are not a wicked person. We all do what we feel is best to survive. Killing that magister… even if he was helpless… probably would have been the best for our survival. But... I just couldn’t bring myself to do it. It’s one thing when they’re pushing a sword in your face…” 

“Which he was,” Sebille pointed out. 

“Uh… yes. Well, it’s one thing when they’re pushing a sword they can actually wield. But to kill a man standing helpless, even if he is an enemy… I just can’t. Maybe that makes me soft.” 

“It does,” Sebille answered with uncharacteristic gentleness. “I won’t lie to you; it does. But…” she wrapped her arms around herself. “Being soft, in a world like this… I can’t even imagine it. You think I am about to tell you it is weak,” she said, eyeing Eden’s expression, “but I consider it a strength. It is… a strength I don’t have. A strength I may never find again.” 

“Sebille…” 

She closed her eyes and sighed deeply. “Do you think I could ever be soft again, Eden?” 

For the first time in their conversation, Eden looked at her. She was looking back at him. As much as it pained him, he made contact with the amber tunnels of her eyes, disturbingly deep and everlasting. He tried to suppress his discomfort. “I think you can, Sebille. It’s not too late for you.” 

“You always look people in the eye when you are lying,” Sebille accused, not wanting to believe his words. 

Eden laughed. “ _And_ when I am trying very hard to tell the truth.” His eyes were lowered to the area around Sebille’s mouth. Much better. 

Sebille’s mouth twisted sideways, showing doubt. A quick glance at her eyes revealed the same. 

“I mean it,” Eden emphasized. “It’s never too late.” 

“Hm…” Sebille considered his words. After a moment’s pause, she spoke up again. “Thank you, Eden.” She stood up and clasped her hands together. “Well, good talk! And of course, if you tell anyone anything I said here, well… my needle just may find its way back into your throat.” She batted her eyes and gave him a disturbingly convincing angelic smile. 

Eden simply chuckled in response. “I’ll keep that in mind, Sebille.” 

She smiled, genuinely this time, then began to turn around, but stopped halfway and looked back at her companion. “Uh… Goodnight, Eden,” She said awkwardly. 

Eden smiled back at her. “Goodnight, Sebille.” This time, he almost met her eyes. 

Sebille began to turn around again, but turned back once more. “Are you coming to bed?” 

Eden was already turned back toward to fire. “I think I’ll stay here for a bit.” 

“Okay. Good-- um, goodnight.” 

“Goodnight,” Eden chuckled. 

The sound of Sebille’s retreating footsteps was soon overshadowed by the crackling of the fire. Eden watched it for some time, thinking about everything Sebille had said. 

_“You’re too kind… Far too kind.”_

____

____

_“Does that make me wicked?”_

_“I consider it a strength… a strength I don’t have.”_

_Oh, Sebille,_ Eden continued to turn her words over in his head. Who knew she could be so… vulnerable? He chuckled to himself, thinking of the empty threat she gave him. Maybe one day, she would open up to Fane and Lohse as well. Well, maybe not Fane. But at least Lohse. 

A cold breeze passed over Eden, making him shiver. The fire was dying down. Eden looked over to his campmates, warm and sleeping in their beds. He picked up a nearby stick and poked the logs apart, sending a few crackling sparks into the air. The fire -- the coals, really -- could be left alone now. But just in case, he took a nearby torch and quietly made his way to a barrel of water, then used a bowl from his pack to douse the flames. 

Satisfied, he replaced the torch and, in the dim light, unfurled his bedroll and stripped to his underclothes. He folded his worn leather armor along its long-established creases and set the pile neatly beside his pack. Finally, he crawled into his soft bedroll and watched the stars above him as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
